El comienzo de la curiosidad
by xChibiMurasakix1
Summary: Cuando la conoció no le llamo para nada la atención, o eso era lo que él creía, pero al ver en esos ojos una rabia y sed de sangre, no pudo evitar poner su vista sobre ella y sobre todo con el tiempo en su maldita curiosidad por saber más. Oneshot RivaillexHanji


****Disclaimer:  
"_Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin, así como su mundo, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.  
Solamente la trama de esta historia es creada completamente por mi"_

Título:El comienzo de la curiosidad  
Autora: StarlesSxNightX  
Género: Drama/Romance (?)  
Personaje(s)/Pareja(s):Rivaille/Hanji Zoe  
Advertencias: Posible Ooc en la actitud de los personajes

_Cuando la conoció no le llamo para nada la atención, o eso era lo que él creía, pero al ver en esos ojos una rabia y sed de sangre, no pudo evitar poner su vista sobre ella y sobre todo con el tiempo en su maldita curiosidad por saber más. Sumarry_

En ese momento el suelo se movió, los árboles se agitaron provocado que las aves en este se alejaran y salieran de ese lugar, segundos después humo blanco comenzó a hacerse presente.

-¡Ustedes vayan por la izquierda!, ¡Recuerden el orden de la formación! – Grito el comandante Erwin poniendo en orden las formaciones para poder poner en orden la estrategia para derribar los titanes y hacer el triunfo de la humanidad sobre esas bestias-

Todos estaban haciendo lo mejor que podían algunos soldados que también fueron devorados por tales bestias, El estruendo era tremendo pero en el sector izquierdo arrebatando contra los titanes se encontraba cierto joven de estatura baja (1.60 cm) Que poseía una agilidad y destreza digna de admirar, en ese tiempo había matado unos 10 titanes prácticamente solo, no por nada lo llamaban "EL mejor soldado del siglo" "La esperanza de la humanidad: El Comandante Rivaille"

Utilizando su equipo de maniobras 3D se deslizo de un árbol a otro pero sin darse cuenta y lo concentrado que estaba en su misión se fue separando un poco de su grupo-

-_"Qué fastidio"- _pensó el chico-

Cuando esté estaba listo para emprender a su destino a lo lejos unos 10 metros de él entremedio de unos árboles, comenzó a brotar humo blanco, cuyo humo que emanan los titanes cuando están muriendo, Rivaille se fue entre los árboles para acercarse, y cuando llega a una distancia prudente, en la espalda del titán se ve una figura, ¿Quién era ese o esa? , se preguntaba el azabache, el humo se despejo un poco y pudo ver mejor la cara y silueta de aquella persona. Un cabello castaño un tanto rojizo aparrado por una coleta se meneaba con el viento, unos anteojos que le hacían reconocerla. Era el sargento Hanji Zoe, era la primera vez que la veía tan de cerca de hecho nunca se había interesado en observarla, pero ahí la vio cubierta en la sangre del titán que acababa de derribar. Rivaille se acercó a ella y pudo observar en sus facciones una expresión absorta y llena de ira, rabia y odio contra el titán que había matado. El respirar de Zoe era agitado, Rivaille se acercó a ella y tocó su hombro.

-Oye Hanji- dijo secamente-

- ¿He?-dijo ella con sorpresa en sus facciones- Ha, Levi eres tu – dijo con su típico tono de voz y su tonta sonrisa fingida-

- Cállate y vamos, el grupo se alejó si no nos apresuramos seremos comida para estos monstruos- Dijo el azabache, mirando con indiferencia a la chica-

- ¡He!- exclamó sorprendida la chica- Diablos…- se acarició la cien de su frente con su mano derecha- Creo que me distraje mucho y me aleje…- suspiró, y volvió a mirar a Rivaille- ¿Y tú que haces aquí?-

¿Cómo era posible que ella sin el menor miedo y apresuro iniciaba una estúpida y despreocupada? Además justo en ese bosque, Rivaille tomo el brazo de Hanji, la miro severo y dijo.

-Cállate y vamos mujer tonta- dijo con seriedad y un poco de enojo-

Hanji solo miro al chico sonrió y utilizo su equipo para ir a un árbol con Rivaille, una vez encima de aquel árbol ambos emprendieron en marcha para seguir a sus camaradas, hiendo lo más rápido posible. Pero a la velocidad que iban no les permitían ver muy bien, hasta que se les cruzo un titán de 7 metros. Rivaille abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y gracias a sus movimientos pudo esquivarlo, y Hanji también, pero Lo que le llamo la atención fue ella siguió al titán.

-"¡Qué mierda está pensando esta idiota!"- pensó Rivaille alarmado, y cambio su rumbo para seguir a la cuatro ojos que en este momento la exasperaba como nadie en el planeta y eso que tan solo hace 30 min había hablado por primera vez con ella.

Rivaille con rapidez seguía a la chica que fue en busca del titán, pero cuando llego los vio en el suelo, del titán emanaba humo y se veía a Hanji totalmente quieta y temblando, no supo por qué pero eso le preocupo, se acercó a ella y la vio ahí y al lado de ella en el suelo se encontraba la cabeza del titán cercenada. Levi se iba a acercar a ella, cuando un grito desgarrador y fuerte provenía de la mujer, cosa que tomo por sorpresa al chico, luego de ese grito Hanji miro la cabeza de titán que estaba a su lado y con todas sus fuerzas la patea.

Algo llamo la atención de la chica cuando pateo la gran cabeza del titán y un "¿Qué demonios?" cruzo por su mente, y sus ojos se abrieron en par en par dejándola un tanto choqueada, muchas dudas pasaron por su mente en ese segundo, dudas como "¿Si es tan grande, por qué su cabeza es tan ligera?" cuando estaba apuntó de seguir preguntándose él por qué de algunas cosas, Rivaille tomó su hombro con fuerza y dijo.

-¡Vamos estúpida neurótica, antes de que nos coman vivos!- exclamó el chico con una mirada de odio y desagrado. Él se había prometido que ningún camarada moriría en su presencia pero en ese momento estaba pensando seriamente en dejar morir o no a la chica de lentes ya que esta le estaba dejando los nervios de punta.

Hanji ante esa exclamación, una pequeña y disimulada sonrisa surco sus facciones, y ambos decidieron seguir en busca de sus camaradas, cuando estaban corriendo de árbol en árbol con la ayuda de su equipamiento, a lo lejos se vio una bengala verde la cual indicaba "El término de la misión", una vez que encontraron a sus caballos y se pudieron reunir con sus camaradas.

En el cuartel general todos los soldados habían llegado se pusieron a descansar, la mayoría estaba en "shock" todos comían en silencio en el comedor principal, todos menos una. El azabache estaba afirmando su espalda en la pared de brazos cruzados, mientras de reojo buscaba a cierta cuatro ojos que le tenía inquieto, no entendía el por qué, pero le parecía muy extraño que estuviera en silencio en todo el trascurso para el cuartel. ¿Por qué se sentía extrañamente inquieto? No tenía ni la más remota idea, pero de algo estaba seguro la razón, la culpable de esa inquietud tenía nombre y apellido: Zoe Hanji.

Rivaille suspiro con pesar puso sus manos en sus bolsillos, y salió del comedor y del cuartel para para dar una vuelta y despejarse, camino por un rato por el bosque que estaba al rededor, camino por un buen rato y en unas llanuras de verde césped, a la luz de la luna, sentada en el suelo se encontraba Hanji, la suave briza acariciaba sus cabellos. Rivaille suspiro y tomo asiento al lado de ella, Hanji pego un pequeño salto cuando sintió a Rivaille sentado al lado suyo.

-Ha… Eres tu Rivaille- dijo con una expresión un tanto triste-

Rivaille la miro y por una razón esa expresión no le gusto para nada.

-Cambia esa expresión estúpida tuya, me asco- dijo serio como siempre, Hanji abrió sus ojos de par en par por la pequeña sorpresa y una risa salió de sus fauces , cosa que le molesto más al chico que estaba sentado al lado de ella- ¿De qué te ríes?- pregunto con una voz poco amigable-

-Hahaha… Lo siento mucho pequeñín- dijo sacándose las gafas para limpiar una traviesa lagrima que se colaba de sus ojos gracias a la estruendosa risa que le causo ese comentario del sargento gruñón- Pero se nota que no eres nada amable- sonrió.

Rivaille la miro fijamente con su seriedad de siempre, y ella cuando ya paro de reír completamente, se aclaró la garganta y hablo.

-¿Sabes Rivaille?- Hablo la chica, y el joven la miro con total atención- Hoy me di cuenta de algo muy interesante y extraño…- Hablo ella-

-Escupe- Dijo sin rodeos Rivaille-

-¿Sabías que la cabeza de titán que patee era realmente liviana?- dijo mirándolo esta vez con los ojos muy abiertos y emocionados y las mejillas un tanto ruborizadas-

-¿He?- dijo el chico en un monosílabo-

- ¡Enserio!- dijo agitando sus brazos y sonriendo dulcemente- ¡Es totalmente extraño!, si nos damos cuenta y miramos su tamaño, la cabeza debería de pesar mucho, por lo menos unos 20 kilos o más. ¡Pero esta era demasiado ligera!- expresó moviendo sus brazos con emoción- ¿¡No te parece interesante Rivaille!?- preguntó ella mientras miro con emoción al chico.

Rivaille miró con mucha curiosidad a la chica, no supo por qué pero su forma de ser cambio totalmente, como si ahora ella estuviera mostrando a su verdadero ser. Una persona vivaz y enérgica de sonrisa sincera, no como normalmente se mostraba ante los demás, con una sonrisa falsa. El chico observaba como está le decía todo lo que pensaba ahora al respecto de los titanes, la curiosidad que sentía con respecto a este tema, Rivaille miraba con atención a la chica y sonrió socarronamente. Se paró de su lugar se agito los pantalones, se inclinó un poco y poso su palma abierta en la cabeza de la chica, acto que la tomó por sorpresa, Rivaille sonrió.

-Ya está helando un poco, vamos- Dicho eso el azabache se dio media vuelta y comenzó su camino al cuartel general.

Hanji quedó sorprendida aun sentada en donde se encontraba, ¡¿Qué diablos fue eso!? , se preguntó mientras sus mejillas tomaban un pequeño, ligero y suave color rosa. Llevo sus manos a su cabeza, al lugar donde el chico había tocado, y su mirada enterneció, y una sonrisa surco por sus facciones.

-¡Oye enanito! ¡Espérame!- Grito la chica mientras se paraba del lugar para poder alcanzar al "amargado" del sargento.

Ambos no sabían que ese día sería el comienzo de un lazo muy fuerte que se crearía con los años…

Fin.

.

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado, este fic es un regalo para el grupo de FB LeviHanji Fans, espero que les guste, ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
